1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a theater seat providing a multi-dimensional sense, and more particularly, to a theater seat allowing the audience to directly or indirectly sense various special effects so as to be absorbed in a movie.
2. Related Art
Since a person's both eyes are separated from each other in a horizontal direction by a predetermined distance, both eyes view the same object at different angles. That is, different two-dimensional images are formed on the retinas of both eyes and the two-dimensional images transmitted through the retinas are merged by the brain to reproduce a three-dimensional image having a three-dimensional effect and a perspective effect.
On the other hand, since an image output from a display such as a TV, a monitor, and a theater screen is a two-dimensional image, the image is poor in three-dimensional effect and perspective effect in comparison with a real image (three-dimensional image) and the interest resulting therefrom is limited. In view of this situation, a three-dimensional image system closer to the reality has been actively developed.
The three-dimensional image system can be classified into a stereoscopic 3D system and a real 3D system.
The stereoscopic 3D system is further classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type. Since 1990's, the autostereoscopic image has been actively developed with the development of a flat panel display. In the autostereoscopic type, both eyes are allowed to view different images by forming optical components such as a lenticular lens plate, a film barrier, an LC shutter along with a flat panel display instead of using eyeglasses.
The real 3D image system is further classified into a duration 3D type and a holographic 3D type. In the duration 3D type of the real 3D system, a laser beam is projected to a screen rotating rapidly to form a 3D image. In the holographic 3D type, image information is recorded with a diffraction pattern formed by a beam emitted from an object and a reference beam and the reference beam is projected to the screen again to form a 3D image.
However, the above-mentioned 3D image systems only enable to view a 3D image and are not sufficient to allow the audience to sense realistic actions of a movie. For example, when an earthquake occurs and the earth's crust moves in a movie, the audience can feel only the 3D effect that the earth's crust is cracked but cannot feel the movement of the earthquake. As a result, the interest resulting therefrom is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of allowing the audience to further interestingly view a movie and to be absorbed in the movie, by reflecting the modern people's mind desiring various distinct experiences to stimulate the audience's five senses or to present environmental conditions substantially similar to the movie unlike the known system mainly depending on the sense of sight.